The present invention relates to a piezoelectric control block.
More particularly, it relates to a piezoelectric control block for controlling a fuel injection device for a combustion engine, preferably diesel engine, with a distributor injection pump and a feed quantity adjusting member which is adjustable in dependence on different parameters converted in control signals by an electronic control device.
Control blocks of the above-mentioned general type operate piezohydraulically or with piezoelectrically controllable bending points. They operate quite satisfactorily. However, they require a relatively high manufacturing cost. Moreover, especially the bending points are somewhat susceptible to vibration.